Boundaries
by someonescribblingsomething
Summary: Lucian oneshot fanfic based around the filming of 2x24. My first attempt at writing as I had not seen a fic covering my imagined scenario. I hope I have chosen the right rating. I own nothing but my overactive imagination.


The sound of Lucy and Ian's laughter bounced off the walls of the studio corridor as they made their way to the parking lot, their day's work over. Ian's arm draped loosely over her shoulders as they walked and joked with each other.

Marlene appeared from her office in front of them and smiled at the sight of her happy actors.

"Great effort today guys, tomorrow's the big day for Ezria. We've really got to live up to the fans' expectations on this shoot".

"Yeah, this illusive scene has been haunting us since the first episode, but we'll be ok won't we Schmian? It's going to be lots of fun" Lucy said squeezing Ian's hand.

"I'm looking forward to it, it's a bit of pressure though with everyone watching" Ian admitted.

"I was thinking we might make it a minimal crew for the scene and get the most realistic, intimate scene we can," Marlene advised, "I won't hold you up now, we'll decide everything tomorrow. I am sure you have plans for your evening."

"Actually, I am heading over to Ian's for dinner this evening. We've been meaning to catch up for ages, so we figured we could go over the scene together…and obviously Ian is a much better cook than I am", she joked.

"Well have a good evening, see you both tomorrow at midday".

Ian and Lucy continued on their path to the parking lot. Pausing as they reached their cars.

"OK, well I will head home and have shower and feed Jack, then head over to you about 7:30, if that is good with you?" Lucy asked.

"Sounds great, gives me a bit of time to tidy up and shower too".

Ian pulled Lucy into a hug and kissed the top of her head.

"I will see you at 7:30 then, drive safely. I'll text you the garage and building codes so you can come straight up" Ian stated, getting out his phone before he forgot.

"Thanks Schmian, see you later then…"

Lucy pulled into Ian's garage, turned off the engine and checked her makeup in the rear view mirror. Grabbing the bottle of wine she'd brought with her she made her way into the building and up to Ian's door. She realised she was feeling a little nervous as she raised her hand to knock the door. It had been far too long since she had been alone with Ian outside of work. She regretted not spending more time with him. They were best friends no matter what and that meant everything to her.

Ian opened the door with a grin on his face and kissed Lucy's cheek.

"Hey Luce, you look amazing as always, come in".

"You should be more careful who you give your building codes to, I might just let myself in at all hours and scare you in your sleep", Lucy joked handing Ian the wine.

"You are far too small to scare me.. but maybe I had better see someone about getting those codes changed just in case." Ian winked at Lucy before heading to the kitchen.

"Something smells good, you look like you have been busy."

"We are having salmon if that is ok with you? I didn't want something that was too heavy on the garlic seeing as you will be having family friendly sex with me tomorrow." Ian grinned, handing Lucy a glass of wine.

"Thanks and salmon is perfect. Here's to a nice relaxing evening with my best friend.. who I will have fake family friendly rated sex with tomorrow!" Lucy said, raising her glass to Ian's.

Lucy sat at the breakfast bar watching Ian put the finishing touches to their meal. Their talk flowed easily and was punctuated with bouts of laughter.

By the end of the meal Ian and Lucy were on to their second bottle of wine and were a little drunk. Their legs entwined as they sat at either end of the couch, sharing the latest set gossip and life updates. Lucy mentally told herself to get a cab home later as she poured them both another glass of wine.

"So Goose, what boundaries do you want to set for tomorrow?" asked Ian, the alcohol having reduced his usual shyness. "You should let me know what is acceptable for you."

"Hmmm well .. I guess we want it to look realistic but I don't think they will show too much given the audience and well they are still a controversial couple to some people. Tell you what, are you up to rehearse it now, and we can decide what feels right?"

Ian sat up and put their glasses on the coffee table.

"Sure, if that will help, but I know it's just an excuse to make out with me while I am drunk" Ian smirked dodging Lucy's hand as she went to push him.

Lucy and Ian began going through the apartment scene.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?" Ian said as he pushed a strand of Lucy's hair away from her face.

The atmosphere between them had changed, though they were only just about to find out just how much.

Ian leaned in to kiss Lucy, pulling her closer as it had said in the script. They both pulled back slightly and looked deep into each other's eyes. Something unknown passed between them and the kiss was started up again but this time they both knew this was not them acting anymore. The kiss grew more intense, hands began to stray and groans of pleasure were heard. The alcohol had made them to act on unspoken attractions.

Cuddled up to Ian's chest on his bed, Lucy looked up at him, glowing from their activities and the alcohol.

"Ok, so I think that might be a little excessive for a family tv show."

Ian laughed and replied: "Maybe a little bit over the top, we might need to work on those boundaries a little bit more. Shall we try that scene again from the kissing part?" Ian smirked and rolled on top of her as she reached up to run her hands through his hair.

Neither knew what this night meant to the other, letting the alcohol and mood take over their judgement completely.

Lucy awoke to the sun streaming in the bedroom window. She groaned from the lack of sleep they had just caused themselves. A slight smile however, passed her lips as she felt Ian tighten his grip on her body before panic set in about what they had done and what it would mean to their friendship.

Glancing at the clock she realised it was almost 9am. She would need to leave in order to get home and change before heading to work. She weighed up whether to wake Ian or leave without telling him. Both options seemed uninviting with the confusion of where they now stood looming over her.

She carefully extracted herself from Ian's grip. He remained fast asleep and unaware of her movements. Grabbing her clothes and walking out to the lounge she prepared herself to leave. Scribbling a note to Ian and leaving it on the kitchen counter saying she would see him in work.

As she sat in the car she let out a huge breath and rested her forehead against the steering wheel, cursing herself for potentially ruining her friendship with Ian and knowing she had exposed feelings she had ignored until now.

Ian awoke as he heard the clicking of his front door. He rolled on to his back and rubbed his eyes before trying to figure out what it meant that Lucy had left without waking him. He too cursed himself that they may have just messed their friendship up by acting on their attraction that had been there since day one. Whilst he hadn't planned for this to happen, he wasn't going to regret it, he wished they hadn't been drunk and messing around, but maybe it was the catalyst they both needed to address their situation.

Ian suddenly remembered their scene today and said "just my luck" to himself as he started to get ready to leave the apartment.

Both Lucy and Ian were in a rush as they got to the studio lot, heading to make up and wardrobe without having seen each other, but knowing the other must be nearby. Butterflies were in both their stomachs as they made their way to the set. Both unsure of what they should say to each other about last night, and whether the other regretted their actions.

Lucy took a deep breath as she heard Marlene call her over. Ian stood with his back to her, turned at the sound of her name.

"Morning Luce", he stammered out along with a slight smile. He was unsure of how he was meant to react and was trying not to alert anyone to their unease.

"Morning guys." Lucy answered quietly.

"Wow, what happened to the smiley happy people of yesterday? Don't tell me, you stayed up too late chatting over dinner and drinking didn't you?" Marlene joked.

Both Ian and Lucy laughed nervously, earning them a quizzical look from Marlene.

"Ok, well I guess you are pretty nervous about this scene, so let's get it done and done well." Marlene stated before leaving to organise the crew.

Ian and Lucy stood unable to make eye contact with each other. The silence between them deafening.

Lucy was the one to break the silence. "So, I'm sorry I had to leave this morning, I had to get home and change."

Ian quickly responded. "No, no that's fine, I understand.. so umm.."

The crew were calling the pair over to the set to start recording, leaving everything left unsaid.

After several takes up to the first kiss scene were going badly. Marlene went up to talk to Ian and Lucy.

"Guys, what's happening today? Did you fall out or something as I'm not feeling the love here? Let's take five and smash out this scene next time ok? "

Lucy and Ian sat together on Ezra's couch, the tension heavy. Ian took a deep breath and shifted closer to Lucy taking her hands in his.

"Luce, we have to talk about last night, if you are going through what I am, then your head is a complete mess. But the reality is, we need to get through the next couple of hours and not raise suspicions right now. So can we just bring in the family friendly version of last night and just give this our all for now and deal with the consequences this afternoon, when we can talk away from here?"

Lucy wiped away a tear and nodded. Ian pushed her hair from her face and kissed the tip of her nose.

"I have no regrets Luce I will say that for now. Come on, you can't cry when making out with me, it will give me a complex" Ian said trying to lighten the mood. Lucy let out a small chuckle so he knew he had reached her.

The scene filming started again, this time and each other take, Ian and Lucy gave it their all, tongues, wandering hands and groans, a re-enactment of the night before. They were even enjoying the filming and both got frustrated every time the call to cut was heard.

As the filming ended and they had received their praise for their great work, Ian and Lucy made their way to the dressing room. Closing the door and leaning against it, Ian looked at Lucy. Finally alone, they needed to start facing their actions. They stood looking at each other, neither moving for what felt like an age.

Lucy cracked first and strode over to Ian, attacking his lips and tugging at his shirt. After the initial surprise Ian was more than happy to respond, edging her backwards towards the couch.

"So, drunk and sober… we really do need to talk." Ian said stroking Lucy's hair that was splayed across his chest. "Come on, let's get out of here and find somewhere to figure this out."

THE END


End file.
